Me, Father
by sir-black
Summary: About Raditz feeling hatred for his father and brother, I think I might do develop this more into a story about Raditz and Goku's lives when they were children. chap 2 up now
1. Long hateful Memories

I don't own DBZ characters. This is some inner thoughts/feelings that Radditz might have toward his father and brother. Hmm…I know this is kind of short and all, but I think it might be a "prologue" or something, because I am thinking of doing a story about Radditz and Goku's past, when they are little. This story takes place just a little bit before DBZ and with Radditz spying on Goku, making that the reason why he came to Earth in the 1st place.  
  
ME, FATHER   
  
Stupid brother of mine. He doesn't even remember about his true formal self. I bet your proud of your youngest son now, hey old ya geezer. Kararrot doesn't even remember you or anything about what we are father!   
  
Look at him! See him there, just enjoying life. He has turned soft. He should be cruel and a killing machine. No saiyan warrior should be soft and kind hearted. It's just not right and it is not a part of what we are. He hasn't even carried out his mission that was assigned to him a long time ago. He knows nothing about our heritage and never will. He's weak!  
  
And you're so damn proud of him, aren't you father? Saying that he will be the strongest of all of us, even stronger than the prince. I should have turn you in right there and have the guards rip your head off. Always so damn proud of him, and he didn't even do anything! I was the one that worked so hard to gain your approval, but I never did get it. Whatever Kararrot did was always better.   
  
Still, you thought he would bring peace to us and someday over thrown Frieza. Well look around old man! Frieza is still alive and your dead now! Oh and lookie here, your proud" son doesn't even know who Frieza is or in fact who he really is. You make me so sick. It's a good thing that you are dead already, else wise I would have done the sinful deed myself. Now it time, father. To show you who you should have been proud of in the first place. Me father, not him. 


	2. So our tale begins

ME, FATHER  
  
His ship came to a sudden harsh stop in some soft yellow hay. The ship's lights came on and he was waken out of his memories of self hatred for his father. The door creep slowly open and he lift one of his long strong legs out to touch the slightly wet ground beneath the ship. He lifted his another leg which was had fallen asleep on him, out of the ship too. He grunted as he lift himself to stand on his stone like legs and out of the small opening of his ship. He stretched out his back, with his night long hair falling softly close to his side. He looked around the place which was called Earth and huff in disgust at the sight of how "lovely" and "green" it was. Surely his home planet never looked this peacefully, and it sicken him to think, that is baby brother lived on this planet and that his own brother didn't get sick by just looking outside the window everyday.  
  
"Disgusting," He spat on the soil. He turn on his radon, to see if he could found where his brother was. "How embarrassing. Such low power levels, it's amazing that this pathetic race of garbage has survive this long without some horrible event happened to them." His radon stop on a power level of 550, west east for where he was, 34232.64 miles away, on a island. "Hmm….that the strongest level here? How weak."   
  
"Stop you!" A small farmer held a gun up to the sayjin's head. "Shoo now! Get off my land!"  
  
"I'll do whatever I want, little man, how get out of my sight, unless you can find me him." Raditz shot out his hand and grab the farmer by his hand, charging up his power, and blowing the head of the farmer off. "Stupid fool." He lifted himself to the air and took off too find the highest power level that his radon told him.  
  
A/N: I know that was short and was like the 1st show of DBZ. But please bare with me, the next couple of chapter will be like that until I can get to the part of where Raditz will fight Goku. That is when I will put my twist on to it and I will try to update sooner too. And I know the power levels are not right but oh well. 


End file.
